Teller of the Pointed Stones (OotS)/History
History In The New Prophecy arc ''Moonrise :Crag is the leader of the cave-guards of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Crag questions the prophecy given by The Tribe of Endless Hunting and he mentions there were cats outside the Tribe who didn't live like they did. He wonders if the promised silver cat would ever come. :When they first meet the Clan cats, Crag is initially displeased with the way Brook, a prey-hunter, acts toward the traveling Clan cats, but welcomes them and says they did not wish to fight. He takes them to meet Stoneteller, their Healer, who is the Tribe's equivalent of both a Clan leader and a medicine cat. :When Crag, Brook, and the other Tribe cats go on their hunt, the Clan cats join them. Brook explains to Stormfur that the prey-hunters always take cave-guards with them during hunts, for protection. Crowpaw and Feathertail were taken with one group, and Stormfur, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw join Brook and Crag, leaving Tawnypelt behind, as she is recovering from a bad rat bite. :When Brambleclaw and the rest of the traveling cats try to leave the Tribe, Crag stops Stormfur reasoning that Stormfur will be the one to kill Sharptooth, and once that is done, he may then leave. As Stormfur protests, he is interrupted by Stoneteller. After he leaves, Crag and the other cave-guards stand watch near Stormfur, and it's said that Crag has forbidden contact with the Clan cats. The next morning, he escorts the Clan cats, save Stormfur, to the edge of their territory, and convinces them to leave without him. :Once Brambleclaw and the others make their way back to the Tribe to rescue Stormfur, they attack Crag and the others, who are on guard duty. After escaping, he allows Crag and the others to escort him back to the Tribe, and they proceed to come up with a plan to defeat Sharptooth, which they eventually succeed, but at the expense of Feathertail's life. Dawn :When the Clans are visiting the Tribe during their travel to new territory, Crag is one of the cats to welcome them. He organizes a hunt so there is enough food for both Clan cats and Tribe. Crag shows interest in Leafpaw, and asks if she is to be a prey-hunter or cave guard. Stormfur, noticing Leafpaw's confusing expression, explains that the Tribe divides their duties. She then asks why Crag is coming if he isn't a prey hunter. He jokingly replies that some cat needs to keep an eye on the skies. :Leafpaw initially shows great disdain at his superior attitude, unhappy with his snarky comments about the Clan ways of hunting. However, when Stoneteller decides to have a gathering of both Clan and Tribe cats, Crag shares prey with Leafpaw. When Crowpaw gains his warrior name, Crowfeather, he is shown to be very curious and asks Leafpaw if that means he became a warrior. She replies yes, and thanks the Tribe cave-guard for sharing prey with her. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Outcast :Crag, Night, Talon, and Sheer confront Stripes and the other invading rogues, who are stealing both prey and territory. After Stoneteller tries to prevent the fighting, Flora, another one of the rogues, launches herself at Night, and this causes a fight to break out, with Stripes joining the fray, attacking Crag. :When Brambleclaw tries to form a plan to attack the rogues, Crag stands up and tells him that he is wrong, and tries to say that Brambleclaw is making the Tribe more like a Clan, which they are not. Although Lionpaw agrees with Brambleclaw, Hollypaw does not, and she understands what Crag means. When Hollypaw asks Jaypaw who he agrees with, he replies that it's not their problem. :When Brambleclaw gathers a patrol together, prompted by Stoneteller, Crag is one of the cats to join him, along with Lionpaw, Crowfeather, his son Breezepaw, Talon, Pebble, Night, and a few of the Tribe to-bes. :When the Tribe decides to go talk to the rogue cats to arrange some sort of border treaty, Crag is joined by Brambleclaw, along with multiple other Tribe and Clan cats, save for Squirrelflight, who stayed behind with Jaypaw. Although initially thinking they were going to be successful, Stripes threatens them, saying that some of the cats on that patrol don't belong in the mountains at all. :After another confrontation with the rogue cats, Stoneteller gives the Tribe cats a choice, to fight or not. They choose to fight, and Crag is one of the cats Brambleclaw asks to help form a plan of attack. After the battle, he praises Lionpaw for his fighting skills, saying he will always be remembered by the Tribe. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Sign of the Moon :When Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, and Dovewing enter the Tribe's cave, Crag is one of the first cats to welcome them, bounding up to meet the traveling cats. Squirrelflight is happy to see the Tribe cats again, and she proceeds to introduce Dovewing and Foxleap to the Tribe. :Crag invites Dovewing and Foxleap on a border patrol, and during the patrol, they are attacked by an eagle. Crag and Swoop, another cave-guard, attempt to fend the bird off, which is successful. A bit later on in the patrol, Dovewing accidentally falls off a narrow cleft, and Crag assures her that they will get her out. She is eventually helped by Splash, anchored by Crag and Stormfur, who says she is the smallest of the cats. After getting her out, the patrol continues, and Crag asks Gray to renew the scent markers. Swoop explains that they only patrol certain areas, when Dovewing asks Crag how they manage to check the entire border. :When Foxleap says they need to help the rogue cats, Crag seems hesitant at first, not wanting to get involved. Although he eventually changes his mind, due to Swoop agreeing. When they arrive to help the cats, Crag sends Splash with Swoop, and he goes another direction, while telling Dovewing and Foxleap to stay out of the way. They proceed to attack the bird, who almost carries off Flora, one of the rogues. Foxleap, annoyed that he isn't able to help, ends up disobeying Crag's orders, and goes to attack the bird. Swoop has to save Foxleap, but gets carried off by the bird. :When the old Stoneteller passes, Jayfeather is appointed to choose the new one. He chooses Crag, and he shows astonishment at being chosen for such a rank. He says that he was not expecting to be chosen, but he is honored and will serve for the rest of his days. After the warm welcome from his fellow Tribemates, both he and Jayfeather are left alone on the clifftop. As they gaze out into the mountains, Stoneteller seems saddened at the fact he won't be able to see the sights until the Tribe to-bes finish their training. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan :Tawnypelt greets Stoneteller, and remembers how she knew him as Crag long ago. He greets them warmly and leads them to the Cave of Pointed Stones. Tawnypelt and Dovewing explain Shadowkit's violent seizures and visions, and Shadowkit warns Stoneteller about a tree destroying the cave. Stoneteller believes him, but Shadowkit is unsure when it will happen. He asks to speak with Shadowkit in private, and Tawnypelt reassures Dovewing. :Stoneteller explains he's been interpreting signs from the Tribe of Endless Hunting but is unsure of their meaning yet. He announces the three Clan cats are their guests and shares prey with Dovewing. He senses a storm coming and alerts his Tribemates to sleep away from the cave entrance. He asks for Shadowkit to sleep in the Cave of Pointed Stones with him, and agrees for Tawnypelt and Dovewing to join them. :That night, Shadowkit screams for everyone to evacuate and Stoneteller urges his Tribemates to listen to him and evacuate. Tawnypelt notes the Stoneteller never leaves the cave and realizes how much Stoneteller believes in Shadowkit. Once outside, he asks Shadowkit where next, and the young kit insists they must climb to the riverbank. Stoneteller leads the way and continues to trust in Shadowkit despite his Tribemates' questions. He helps push stones in the riverbank and spots the tree that would destroy their cave. He urges his cats to hurry and to get out of the water. :Shadowkit passes out after, and Stoneteller remarks a cat with his power needs to rest. When the tree lurches forward, Stoneteller, the only calm cat among them, reassures his Tribemates they weren't in danger due to Shadowkit still asleep. Lightning destroys the tree, saving the Tribe. :The next morning, Stoneteller speaks with Shadowkit once more, telling Dovewing it was a secret shared between those who spoke with their ancestors. Afterwards, Stoneteller discovers a way so that Shadowkit's visions are not as painful and is surprised to see that his powers stretch beyond StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He remarks the shared histories of both groups, and bids farewell to the Clan cats. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :He is mentioned on Teller of the pointed Stones' page. Stoneteller watched gratefully as Jayfeather chose Crag Where Eagles Nest to be the next Teller of the Pointed Stones. :Crag Where Eagles Nest has his own page. He was the leader of the cave-guards and was particular skilled at protecting prey-hunters from eagle attacks. He was one of the first Tribe cats to meet the journeying cats from meeting Midnight. When Stormfur was made prisoner, he escorted the other Clan cats out of the Tribe territory and regretted not having a friendship between them. Crag fought bravely against the invading group of rogues but when the Clan cats returned to offer help, Crag was reluctant. He was afraid the Tribe would lose everything they stand for if they gave up their traditions to follow the ways of the clans, but he helped establish a border and patrol frequently. When Stoneteller died and Jayfeather named Crag as his successor, Jayfeather knew Crag was an experienced cat and had great courage, loyalty and selflessness, and that was what the Tribe needed. Crag was astonished to be chosen as leader, but he also he honored and promised to serve his Tribe for the rest of his days. Category:Detailed history pages